the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn Greyjoy
"This one can be a real cunt. Do mind yourself, wolf boy. Prophecy’s a whore you can’t unfuck, once you go poking your head around. And magic especially is no thing to toy with.” -Ravos Drumm Robyn Greyjoy is a member of House Greyjoy, often referred to as the Prophet of Pyke for his Greensight and his demeanor. Biography The Beginning Robyn Greyjoy was the youngest of the Greyjoy brood, the last Prince that the Iron Islands would ever see. He was the smallest, too, not only amongst his siblings but amongst most of his peers. Robyn would not be the shortest man in a room, but he would never be the tallest, and oft be the skinniest. He was never very good with sport or fight, and thus often chose to sit out, or be the judge of whatever game the other children were playing. He was a prince, and thus they figured him to be the most learned. When Robyn was six, the Greenlander King launched an invasion of his father’s land. The man’s fleet was shattered off the Islands, and Robyn was taken to watch as they drowned the man. He did not look much like a king. Robyn’s father was the only king he had seen, and Robyn had never seen his father cry, never seen him shake. The green king did all of those, and he cried out for his gods to smite the unbelievers down, and to save him. His gods did not answer, if they could hear him. Robyn was not privy to much of what occurred next. His father and the men of the town left, but they were soon back. They hid in Pyke, for a while, until one day they no longer had to. There had been bad men outside, men that wanted to cast Robyn’s father from his throne, and then they had succeeded. Vic, Robyn’s eldest sister would be wed to a greenlander king. And Robyn himself would be taken hostage by one of the greenlander bannerman. Arryn had been suggested, but Robyn’s father would not have his son raised by an Andal. So, at the age of seven, Robyn was sent as a “ward” to Lord Royce. Runestone Robyn rather disliked Runestone, at first. Lord Royce had just had a child, so they rather quickly packed him off to spend his days with Hugh. Hugh was alright, though he and Robyn did not exactly share much in the way of interests in common. Hugh was very uppity, always moving or talking or doing something. Robyn was a bit more reserved, and he was bookish. Robyn had learnt to read at Pyke from his mother, though he had never received lessons. His father had thought he would get over it, but he did not. He devoured the books at Runestone, and by his tenth birthday, had finished them all twice over. Hugh liked stories, though he scarce had the patience to read them, and Robyn could only convince him to spend one day in three in the library. The rest were spent in the yard with Hugh’s cousins, who Robyn never quite took to. They made a few too many jokes a few too many times at a few too many people’s expense, and Robyn only spoke with them when he had to. After a few years, the duo turned into a trio. Mya Royce, Hugh’s younger sister, began to join the two boys on their escapades. She was a chatty young girl, and with her tagging along many a previously silent afternoon activity was a tad more vibrant. With Mya to talk to, Robyn was also able to begin skipping out on Hugh’s training sessions without being on his lonesome. Though he would never say it, he enjoyed Mya’s company more than her brother’s, and the turn of events pleased him immensely. The two were often left to their lonesome, though once the Royce twins were born, they began having to look after Ryella. For all his complaints of it, Robyn had always wanted a little sibling, and he doted upon her. Lord Royce attempted to teach Robyn some tactics alongside his own son, but they never quite stuck. Robyn instead, as on Pyke, learned most of what he knew or wanted to know from the maester. He read books, learned his numbers, and watched the man at work. Once he became older, he began to help the man. When Ryella came down with redspots, Robyn volunteered to put on the poultices to prevent the old man from catching it. Ryella eventually made a recovery, though not before Robyn too caught the disease for a spell. He missed several sessions with Lord Royce and his cyvasse board, and he was not altogether upset about being left behind. Eventually, Robyn came of age, however. And, as a man, he bid farewell to his new family, and set off to see the old one. He would miss them, Hugh and Mya and Ryella and the twins and even Lord Royce, but he missed House Greyjoy more. He would come back and visit them eventually. And so, he boarded a ship at Gulltown and set sail to Pyke, a man grown. He would not return to Runestone for years. A Storm The storm came off Old Wyk. It started as a light rain, then a heavy one. Then, it began to shake the boat. The captain went over, and then the crew. The Storm God raged, and the Ironborn’s ancient enemy split the boat in two. Then three. Then a thousand shards of wood. And then Robyn drowned. Three days passed, and Robyn remained at sea. By all rights he should have drowned. But he did not. Instead, he lived. Instead, he saw. The Drowned God spoke to him of the children’s gift, of a boy who passed from skin to skin, of a tower in the sky, burning. And then, eventually, he washed up. Or, rather, was pulled. It was a Drumm who found him. Ravos. The man gave him food, slightly less clothes, and took him to stay in his father’s home until Harras could send someone to fetch him. But still, the dreams plagued him. And they were beginning to become more frightening. The priests had found Ravos half-dead, lying on the sea shore, and he had awoken and driven their leader mad with some sort of demonic ritual. Or so they said. Robyn knew otherwise. He had seen as much in his dreams. Nevertheless, they called him an abomination. A servant of the Storm God. But he was more. He was a skinchanger. And the Drowned God had plans for him. Robyn told the priests of his dreams, of his sight, and they relented. Ravos Drumm would enter the service of Robyn. And they spoke of their dreams and more. Especially of war. War War came sooner than expected. When Ravos and Robyn returned to Pyke, Harras had brushed aside Robyn’s warnings as dreams and superstitions. Then again, most did. Nevertheless, he still preached them given any opportunity. The dreams continued to come, until the war did. And then, surprisingly, people began to listen. Robyn had seen Oldtown in his dreams, just as he had the war itself. That, it seemed, was enough cause for the Ironborn to journey there, at his brother’s command. Robyn himself was content to accompany them. Ravos had come along as well, and Robyn had begun to spend a large amount of his time with him. The skinchanger was a brash one, but Robyn enjoyed his company. It was together that the two men stormed the Hightower. Robyn had not fought a day in his life before, but he was unafraid. He never burnt in his dreams. They stayed in Oldtown for several months, before the war ended. Robyn had enjoyed reading the books of the Citadel, something most of the Ironborn had no taste for, Ravos included. The man had taken a salt wife during the raid, something that made Robyn feel queer. Victaria was a fine enough girl, a smart pretty lass, he supposed, but their marriage did not please him as much as it should have. Ravos paid him a visit in his chambers, one night, and the feeling was rather quickly rectified. They shared chambers many a night after that. The Prophet of Pyke Robyn’s prophecies had been noticed by the Ironborn. One could hardly declare the brother of Lord Greyjoy cursed without backlash, so he was instead declared blessed. The Prophet of Pyke, champion of the Drowned God. Robyn did not mind the attention, in fact, he relished it. Ravos and his brother became less and less frequently home, preferring to deal with some rebels in the Reach. It was no matter. When Robyn dreamt, he saw the Drowned God’s will. When Robyn spoke, the Ironborn listened. Though he was not a priest, his day soon filled itself with speaking with the poor and blessing the infirm. Word slowly spread from Pyke to the other islands, and soon, hundreds made the pilgrimage to see him. And still, the dreams continued. Briefly, Robyn made a stop in Highgarden for his sister’s wedding to Lord Tyrell. He did not stay for long, feeling called back to the Islands by the people who had begun to see him as a divine avatar. Whilst he was there, however, he did encounter a particularly familiar wolf, along with the Stark who owned him. A similar visit was made to his niece Asha’s wedding, where he saw his sister Vic for the first time in almost two decades. But Robyn’s place was at Pyke. Until now. The morning after a particularly troubling dream, Robyn recieved the news from his brother. The king had taken ill, and was calling a tourney for all the realm to attend. His answer was immediate as it was definite. Robyn would be attending. Timeline * 364AC: Prince Robyn is born, the youngest of King Vickon. * 370AC: The Subjugation. Robyn is sent away to ward with Lord Royce. * 376AC: Ryella Royce and Robyn come down with Redspots * 380AC: Robyn leaves Runestone for Pyke. Along the way, he gets in a shipwreck, almost drowns, awakens a mystical power, and meets Ravos Drumm. * 383AC: Robyn assists his brother and Ravos in taking Oldtown * 386AC: The Ironborn begin to revere Robyn as ‘The Prophet of Pyke’ for his prophetical dreams. * 387AC: Robyn and many other Ironborn visit Highgarden for the marriage of Leo Tyrell and Gwynn Greyjoy. Robyn encounters Jon Stark and his wolf, Ice. * 388AC: Robyn makes a brief journey to Runestone to witness the wedding of his niece Asha Baelish to Lord Andar Royce * 390AC: Robyn has a frightening dream of his death in King’s Landing days before news of King Edmund’s sickness reaches the Iron Islands. He chooses to attend the tourney. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Tarik, ship captain Archetype: Navigator * Toron Too-Tall, Robyn’s Disciple Archetype: Zealot * Pate Pyke, Robyn’s Disciple Archetype: Warrior(Axes) Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn